


Merry Christmas

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean/reader
Kudos: 10





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/gifts).



“Screw you, Dean!” You yelled over your shoulder as you stormed through the bunker. You had a bag in hand, stuffed with your clothes. A smaller back was on top of it with your shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and a few other miscellaneous things. “Stupid Winchester.” You grumbled as you heard him following you. 

Sam raised an eyebrow at the commotion, getting up to go see what was going on. “Y/N?” He asked. “What’s up? You okay?” You were a close friend, and he didn’t want you upset. 

You stopped and let your head hang back for a moment before looking at him. “You’re brother is an ass, that’s all.” You said, sounding a bit bored, like it was old news. “So, I’m leaving.” You shrugged. 

“Come on, babe.” Dean half whined as he came in. “Can we just we just talk about this?” He asked, giving you the puppy dog eyes that you were sure Sam learned from him. 

“Do I want to know?” Sam asked, a bit unsure about what the pair of you were fighting about. 

Sighing, you thought before speaking. “We’d been fighting over whether or not we were going to celebrate Christmas. I wanted to. We’ve been together for four years, and I wanted something simple. Nothing like a full on Christmas in the movies or anything. He wouldn’t budge. Nothing I said made him change his mind.” You explained, making Sam nod that he understood. You both knew that Dean was stubborn as all hell. “So, I woke up before him this morning, and I tried waking him up. I was rubbing his back. You wanna know what he said?” 

He made a face. “I’m not sure.” 

“Merry Christmas, Lisa.” You shot Dean a look. “Fucking Lisa. Won’t celebrate Christmas with me, but dreams about it with her.” You spat. “Out of all the things he could have said.” 

Sam’s eyebrows shot up at that. He hadn’t heard that name in ages. “What the hell, Dean?!” He asked, crossing his arms, angry for you. Sure, they hadn’t really done Christmas since the whole pagan Gods thing, but he would have agreed for you. How hard was it to just have a little holiday joy for someone you cared about? Especially in the life that they led.

Dean sagged. “I said I’m sorry.” He said softly, swallowing. 

“I’ll be in touch, Sam.” You sighed. “I’m not saying I’m going forever, but I can’t sleep next to  _ him  _ right now.” Which hurt, a lot. Rarely did the pair of you sleep apart. “I’ll text you to let you know I’m safe, okay?” You added, knowing that would be the next question out of his mouth. 

He gave you a sad smile and a quick hug. “I hope you have a Merry Christmas, Y/N.” He said softly. 

You glanced at Dean, hurt in your eyes. “See you, Dean. I do love you. Even if you are an ass.” You told him, your anger softening to more hurt than anything. Would you never live up to her? 

Dean’s heart ached at the look in your eyes, knowing that he was the cause. “Come home soon?” He asked, his voice full of emotion. “Please?” He added, wanting to rush over and pull you into his arms. 

Nodding, you licked your lips. “I just need time to think.” You said honestly before heading towards the door. You willed your tears to not fall. Not yet. Not while you were still so close to the man you loved. He was your home, and he was who you ran to when you hurt. Having him be the reason your stomach churned and you felt like crying was one of the hardest things you’d dealt with.

* * *

As soon as you were out the door, Sam crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Dean. “Really? Lisa?” He asked. “Out of anyone? She knows that’s the closest you’ve ever come to an apple pie life, and she can’t even get a tiny Christmas with you?!” He was pissed. 

Dean sighed. “I know. I know.” He groaned. “I don’t even know how to start fixing this. I don’t want to lose her because I’m an idiot who, for some reason, dreamt of Lisa. I don’t even remember the dream!” He tried to defend himself. “One minute I’m asleep, the next I’m being hit with a pillow.” 

“I don’t blame her.” He shook his head. “Does some part of you  _ miss _ Lisa and Ben? Do you miss being out of the life?” Sam asked, trying to work through what was going on in his brother’s mind. “Do you want that back?” His voice was softer, like he was afraid to speak it into existence. 

“No.” He said easily. “I don’t. I haven’t even thought about them until she mentioned her name.” He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. “I know that life isn’t in the cards for us, so why would I want it? It wouldn’t last.” They both knew that was true. They’d both had first hand experience with that. “I don’t know why I had a dream of telling Lisa that. I have no idea why she would be in my dream to begin with. Now, can we not focus on that and focus on getting Y/N home?!” He pleaded. “Seriously, if I were to ask for anything for Christmas, it would be that.” 

“Which is funny because you not wanting Christmas with her is a big reason we’re in this mess.” Sam muttered as he passed Dean. “I’ll wait to hear from her before I try to think of anything.” 

Dean let out a sigh as he was left alone. “Shit.” 

* * *

It was a few days before you told Sam you were settled in for the holidays. Christmas was two days away, and you just wanted to spend the day relaxing. You’d found a little rustic cabin, and enjoyed how it was covered in snow. On the way through town, you’d stopped to get enough food for the next few days, a book, and some wrapping paper. 

Even if they were late getting them, you still wanted to give the boys their gifts.And they would look as perfect as you could get them. You’d gotten Dean a personalized knife, a cool science kit where he could build his own radio, a cookbook, the Lord of the Rings trilogy on Blu-Ray, and a new bag for his weapons. For Sam, you’d gotten him a new laptop bag, a few books you had seen him eyeing, a new jacket, and a pair of nice headphones. You had literally shopped all year for this. Sometimes you’d order things online, sometimes you’d grab things after a hunt. Either way, you got what you needed. 

Thankfully, wrapping presents gave you a much needed distraction. You’d been pushing everything down since that morning. It was going to catch up to you, and you knew it. Once you’d finished wrapping, you set them all on the table in front of the window. Snapping a picture, you sent it to both of them.  _ Merry Christmas.  _ You sighed, watching the snow fall outside. Slowly, your walls came down, too. Sniffing, you wiped your nose. 

Everything hit you at once. You were feeling insecure for the first time in your entire relationship. Sitting on the floor, your back was against the side of the bed as you cried. You’d be spending the ‘happiest’ time of the year alone, and ringing in the New Year alone for the first time in years.

* * *

Dean quickly looked at his phone, hoping you were saying you were on your way home. However, he saw it was a stack of presents and sighed. Even with everything, you’d gone to all that trouble. There was no tell tale signs of where you were. All he knew was that you were somewhere cold. Getting up, he shuffled through the halls to find Sam. “Hey, Sammy?” He asked, leaning his head into his room. 

“You get the same picture?” He asked, glancing at him. 

“Yeah, I did.” He sighed. “Anyway you can track her phone? I want to drive out and surprise her. Get her some stuff along the way, got some stuff in mind, actually.” He admitted. “Please, Sammy?” 

Sam looked unsure. “She made it clear she wants to be alone, Dean.” He pointed out. “What if we get there and she tells us to get the hell out?” It wasn’t like he was saying ‘no’ outright, but he wanted to be sure that Dean thought this through. 

“Okay, I’m sure she wouldn’t tell  _ you _ to get the hell out.” Dean started. “Just me.” He shrugged, leaning on the doorframe. “And, if she does, then I guess I’d find a nearby motel.” What else could he have done? “I have to at least try.” He added softly. 

“Fine.” He sighed, caving. “You do realize that tomorrow is Christmas Eve, right? And that stores are going to be hell?” He got out of bed. 

He nodded. “She’s worth it. Oh, and find out if the animal shelter is open!” He beamed, glad that Sam agreed. He was honestly hoping having Sam go with him would up his chances of you letting him stay. 

It took a moment for Sam to realize what his brother had said, making him follow him out into the hall. “Animal shelter?!” He furrowed his brows. “What the hell are you getting her?!” He called out, not getting an answer. Now he was very curious.

* * *

Your hair was up in a messy bun as you relaxed with the book you had grabbed. You had your feet on the coffee table (that had seen better days), and a cup of cocoa on the end table next to you. You furrowed your brows and looked towards the window when you could have sworn you heard Baby. It seemed to fade after a moment, so you shook your head and went back to the book. Not even two minutes later, however, it was louder. “What the hell?” You muttered, putting in a piece of paper as a bookmark and getting up. Your eyebrows went up when you saw the Impala parking in front of the cabin. Moving to the door, you shivered as you opened it. The snow was coming down harder now, making the boys a tad hard to see as they got out of the beautiful black car. 

They both rushed towards the door, arms full. You stepped aside to let them in. Hearing a small bark, you stared at Dean. He gave you a bashful smile as he set some things down and uncovered the small dog in his other arm. “Merry Christmas.” He said lovingly. “You’ve been wanting a dog. So, I got you a dog.” His heart soared as you took the puppy and instantly melted. “His name is Bailey. That’s the name the shelter gave him.” He reached out to scratch behind his ear. 

“You let a dog in Baby?” You asked, giggling as Bailey licked your cheek. “Just because I wanted one? You always said no ‘dirty’ dogs in Baby, and that you didn’t want a ‘damn dog’.” You teased. 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I was hoping this shows how sorry I am.” He shrugged. “I mean, Sammy’s been wanting a dog for years and I’ve never caved for him.” He chuckled. 

Sam shook his head. “I won’t argue. He’s cute.” He motioned to Bailey. “He’s a French Bulldog, and they said they don’t bark excessively.” He watched as you set him down. Instantly he was sniffing around, his entire backside moving as his very small tail ‘wagged’. “We got other presents for you, too.” He motioned to what Dean had set on the bed. 

“I didn’t need anything, guys. I just wanted a nice Christmas with you two.” You pulled them both into a hug. “Please tell me you brought food. I only bought enough for myself.” You laughed. 

“Of course.” Dean nodded, kissing your cheek. “Now, let’s exchange presents!” He beamed, honestly a bit more excited about the entire thing now. 

“Let’s.” You nodded. “I’ve been buying all year for you two.” You admitted with a light blush. “So, I’m hoping you guys like everything.” 

Dean grinned. “I know we will, babe.” 


End file.
